Moving On
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Daniel is visited by Sha're in a dream.


Another story Wilma made me write this weekend. :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing by my imagination.<p>

* * *

><p>Spoiler Warning: No spoilers but a small reference to "Prometheus Unbound"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moving On<strong>

Daniel made his way through the mist wondering just where he was and how he'd gotten there. His first thought was that he was dead again but he couldn't quite reconcile that with the feeling he got in this place. He felt at peace but not with the finality he usually experienced. And by now, he was a bit of an expert at the feeling. No, this was different. He felt as if he were searching for something...or someone. Someone who would give him the answers he sought and lift his burdens. Burdens he'd carried around for so long, they felt like a part of him now.

All at once, Daniel watched as the mist parted and a figure stepped through. He stood in shock as he recognised the person standing in front of him.

"Sh-Sha're?" he finally found his voice and asked. This couldn't be. She was...He couldn't even finish that thought. He made to move toward her but felt something holding him in his place.

"Yes, Daniel, it is I." He soft, melodic voice wrapped around him like a warm summer breeze. Again he tried to go to her but felt the same pull.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It does not matter, Daniel. What matters is that I need to speak to you. To aid you in your future path."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Maybe he _was _dead after all, he thought.

"No, Daniel," He saw Sha're laugh. "You are not dead. I brought you here."

"How? Why?"

Sha're ignored the first question but answered the second. "You have been mourning my loss for far too long. It is time for you to move on and be happy again."

"But how can I? I still love you." He practically pleaded with her.

"And I, you, Daniel. But I am gone and there is another for you."

"No," Daniel quietly denied. "There is no one else. You were it."

She smiled again, sadly this time, and shook her head. "There is one you will love with a fierceness you were never able to give me." He was about to argue again, but she interrupted. "I know you loved me, Daniel, but I was not your true love. Our life together was only a step in your life's path. All that you have experienced has been to lead you to this one. She will show you the way to true happiness."

In spite of himself, Daniel felt a small bit of hope bubble up inside him. Maybe he still had a chance at finding love.

"How will I know her?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you will know her." Sha're smiled enigmatically. "You will fight her, you will deny her, you will push her away, but you will know her. She will be independent, intelligent, loyal, and caring. But she has also experienced such pain that even you cannot fully grasp the magnitude of it all. You will heal each other, even if you are not aware of it at the time. The road will not be easy, for either of you. She will take time and patience You need only open your heart and let her in."

"I don't think I can do that." he told her honestly.

"You will." she assured him. "When the time is right, you will."

She started to drift away, but Daniel had one last question for her. "When will I meet her?"

"Soon, Daniel, very soon." With that she disappeared and he felt himself being pulled back to consciousness. Daniel opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Was it real? Had he really just spoken to Sha're? Whether it had been real or not, he felt lighter, freer. As if the burdens of the last few years had truly been lifted. With a rather jaunty step, Daniel got out of bed. The hope he'd felt in the dream became even more pronounced as he realised he was aboard the _Prometheus_ bound for Atlantis. He felt a sense of expectation as he dressed and knew that he was finally on the road to happiness again.

* * *

><p>AN: Check out my facebook for updates on continuing stories, new story ideas, or just to nag me into continuing stories I've let fall by the wayside. URL is on my profile.


End file.
